


In Which Catra Learns That Double Trouble and Snow Don't Mix

by Failing_Physics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Post-Canon, and then trying to bury them, netossa is the only one with any braincells, relationship goals are watching your mutual friend pass out, then freaking out because you think they're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failing_Physics/pseuds/Failing_Physics
Summary: Cold blooded lizards don't do well in cold conditions and unfortunately this applies to Double Trouble as well
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	In Which Catra Learns That Double Trouble and Snow Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the idea for DT just straight up passing out when they're cold on tumblr but I can't find it. If anyone knows the post I'll gladly give credit!

If there was anything Catra hated more than water, it was the cold. So it was safe to say that Catra could think of about a million things that were more appealing than staying at Frosta’s ice palace for a week at the princesses’ monthly getaway. Really, it was just bad luck that it was Frosta’s turn to host it, since Adora was absolutely not letting Catra miss another one. 

And at least Double Trouble had been around Bright Moon so Catra could drag them along for some amusement, even though they seemed even less enthusiastic than she was. So now she was here, out in the snow and the ice and the  _ cold, _ dodging snowballs as they whizzed around at frightening speed overhead. 

“Catra! Duck!”

Catra barely had a chance to take another breath before something freezing and blindingly white slammed into her face, knocking her clean off her feet. Maniacal laughter struck up in the background as Catra spat out snow, hissed halfheartedly, and glared at Frosta who was still giggling and setting up another row of snowballs for her and Adora to hurl at her.

Before they could find her face once again, Catra ducked into the castle behind the fort she had constructed. 

“Are you actually going to help, or what?”

Double Trouble just raised an eyebrow from where they were lounging on a pile of blankets. Catra had always admired that they could turn anything they wanted into a suitable chair for lounging on, but this was really not the time. They waved a hand at her.

“I’m the moral support kitten.” 

Catra frowned as they eyed up the multiple bruises on her arms - an unfortunate consequence of playing snowballs with an  _ ice princess.  _

“Besides,” Double Trouble sighed, reclining further, “My complexion is too… delicate for running about in the snow like a lunatic.”

Catra stuck out her tongue before darting forward and seizing their hand. Double Trouble yelped and tried to pull back, but Catra had the element of surprise and yanked her friend out into the snow.

“Right!” she laughed, scooping up another snowball, “Let’s show Adora who’s boss!”

She twisted around, the grin falling from her face as she beheld Double Trouble. They ankle-deep in snow, shivering as their green skin turned dangerously pale. 

“DT what-”

“Damn cold,” they mumbled and fell face first into the snow. 

“THEY’RE DEAD!” Catra shrieked, hot panic worming it’s way down her spine and she spring forward, lifting their head off the ice. Double Trouble remained limp, eyes closed. Catra began to shake as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Adora. 

“They’re  _ dead, _ ” Catra repeated, staring straight at her girlfriend. 

“Holy shit.  _ Holy shit.”  _ Catra didn’t think she’d ever heard Adora speak so fast. “What’re we going to do?”

“It’s DT - they can’t just  _ die _ . They wouldn’t let a little thing like death stop them.” 

Still clinging onto Adora, Catra rose. “We’ll have to bury them.”

Adora nodded, “What else can we do?”

The couple were so focused on the person in front of them that they didn’t notice Netossa sprinting over until she was almost in front of them.

“What’s - oh my god, DT.”

“They just… died,” mumbled Catra and Natossa’s expression of worry turned to one of exasperation. 

“They’re not  _ dead.  _ They’re just cold blooded - you know - they don’t do well in the cold. They just passed out, that’s all.”

Catra blinked, suddenly feeling like a right idiot for overreacting so violently, “Oh.” 

Natossa shook her head, “Though we’d better get them inside before the cold does any more damage.”

Adora disentangled herself from Catra a little sheepishly and coughed, muttering, “for the honour of Grayskull.” 

One flash of blinding light later, She-Ra stood before them, an expression of utter embarrassment still on her face as she gently picked up Double Trouble’s body, bridal style. And despite the situation, She-Ra winked at Catra. 

“This is what you looked like back in Horde Prime’s ship.”

Catra stuck her tongue out, “Shut up!”

They lay Double Trouble down on the pile of blankets that they’d been relaxing on before Catra had dragged them out into the cold. A pang of guilt raced through her veins at that thought. It might have been minutes or it might have been hours, but Double Trouble began to stir, incoherently mumbling until they finally,  _ finally,  _ opened their eyes groggily. 

“What the  _ hell? _ ” They muttered. Catra grabbed their hand and leant over them. 

“DT! I thought you were  _ dead _ !”

They looked deeply offended at that accusation.

“Death is the cheesiest trope. You think I’d lower my standards that much? I have a little something called actor's _ integrity  _ you know.”

Catra laughed a little. “Good to have you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments make my day <3


End file.
